The present invention relates to table utensils and, more particularly, to a utensil for breaking and opening a hollow, open-ended shell such as that of a crab leg.
Sections of Alaskan King crab legs or other such shellfish are often served in the shell, which must be broken along essentially its entire length in order to remove the edible portion. The shell cannot be conveniently cut with an ordinary table knife and attempts to break the shell by prying with a fork tine often results in bending or breaking the fork. Thus, with the table utensils commonly available, opening a section of crab leg can be a difficult and exasperating experience.
The present invention has as a principal object the provision of a table utensil which facilitates the breaking and opening along a longitudinal line of an open-ended section of crab leg, or similar object.
Another object is to provide a hand-held implement which is simple and durable in use, as well as economical in manufacture, for use as a table utensil in breaking open a section of crab leg.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.